Kingdom hearts: The forgotten road
by bakatora16
Summary: A kingdom hearts story set in an alternate world after Sora's adventures have long since been complete.
1. Angel's song

_**Chapter 1: The angel's song**_

"An endless dream...but I wonder...if I were to dream...to dream of being the rain...which joins the sky to the earth as though they were one...would it be possible for me...to join the hearts of two lovers?" These thoughts echoed in a boys head.

Suddenly he gasped, awakening and climbing out his bed. He walked over to his window and opened it. The boy brushed his black hair, which was in a buzzcut style. He slightly rubbed his dark brown eyes which reflected the sun and his own ambitions. After doing this, he put on his blue vest over top of his black shirt. He then put on light blue jeans with black and light blue shoes, heading out of the door. His medium dark skin seemed to glow as he stepped outside into the sunlight.

"Darryl! Hurry up! Your going to be late for school!" A voice called to him. He looked up and saw a group of his close friends.

"Huh? I know! I'm coming!" Darryl shouted as he sped up. A girl approached him with raven black hair which stopped at her shoulders. She also had dark brown eyes, however she was a few skin tones lighter than Darryl. "Hey!" He stated to his friend.

"Hey yourself. Now hurry, we're late!" She told him as they sped up their walk.

"HELP!" A Voice cried out. And with that one word, Darryl's life would be thrown into a chain of events that would threaten his very existance.

Darryl sped off down the road, toward the voice. His friends called for him to come back, but to him, their words were faint. He could not ignore a call for help. Even if it could endanger him. When he closed into the voice, he saw a little boy, no older than 6. Around him were dark creatures. They appeared to be shadows. Their beady yellow eyes, big heads with black antenaes, and short stubby bodies struck fear in Darryl.

"What are these things?!" Darryl questioned the heavens. The little boy clutched his head as he kneeled to the ground.

"Help me!" He cried, the warm tears flowing down his face. Darryl's eyes narrowed as he approached the group.

"One...Two...Three...Four...Five...Six...Seven...Eight...Nine...Ten. Another group of Ten. And another group of ten. Then an extra two. A total of thirty-two of these strange creatures. I'm outnumbered..." Darryl muttered. He took a fighting stance. "I studied Tae kwon do. Stay away from me!" He shouted as the creatures lunged. Darryl swung his left leg out in an attempt to destroy one of the creatures. As the leg connected, the darkness seemed to absorb it. "What?! Ah get away!" Darryl shouted in fury, using an open palm to strike the creature in its head. This also seemed to have no affected, but it atleast got Darryl's leg back. "What am I supposed to do?! How am I supposed to stop these things?!" Darryl questioned, as though he was actually expecting an answer. Darryl winced and closed his eyes, putting his hands over his face as three of the thirty-two creatures charged. "Someone! Help!" Darryl screamed when faced with his potential death. After a short time passing, he opened his eyes. Time had frozen.

"O...k..." Darryl muttered, touching the creature which was frozen in mid jump. When he placed a hand on the creature, something abnormal happened. His body seemed to grow cold. His eyes closed and he fell. Even though Darryl knew there was ground behind him, he didn't feel himself hit it. He seemed to fall endlessly, into what felt like an ocean. An endless ocean of sorrow. His hair seemed to grow out. The back of his hair turned into a rugged ponytail, starting from his neck and extending downward to about his lower back. His hair grew multiple bangs which hung down on the side of his face, by his ears. In his left eye was two long strips of hair which ended at his chin. In his right eye was one strip of hair in a similar fasion. The last portion of his hair, in between his bangs and his pony tail also grew longer. His clothes also changed to a White short sleeved hoodie with a light blue tank top underneath. The Hoodie was zipped down and opened.He also wore white pants with one light blue belt on his waist and another one hanging diagonally starting at the waist and ending at the knee. His shoes were white with light blue on the bottom. He also wore light blue fingerless gloves with a light blue wrist band on his right arm. He had a silver earing in his left ear, which was shapped like a cross.

Join the fight. You have been chosen. Dive into it. Dive into your heart. Only you can weild your power. And now...face it. Your Awakening. A voice called out to him. It was calming. Darryl opened his eyes slightly, which were now crystal blue. He readjusted himself and landed feet first on a platform. He looked around at his surrondings. Darkness, as far as the eye could see. On the ground, the platform he was standing on, which seemed to be made of stainless glass. The image engraved on the key was a brown haired boy holding a strange weapon. While trying to think of what the weapon was, he was surronded by those creatures again.

"What are these things?!" Darryl questioned.

Heartless. The voice answered. Creatures who have been born from those who had lost their hearts to the darkness. You cannot win against them with normal blows. But fear not. You simply have to trust in your own power. The voice spoke. Everytime the voice spoke, it's words seemed to echo in Darryl's heart. And as these words faded from his mind, his heart began shining. And out of his heart came a weapon shapped like a key. The blade was golden and the square shapped hilt was white. The keychain which hung off the hilt seemed to be broken.

"It's like the weapon in the picture!" Darryl shouted.

Keyblade...grab hold of it. Use your power so it takes its true form. Darryl grabbed hold of it's black handle. As soon as he did, the keyblade's form seemed to change. Its blade turned from its golden key form to a majestic white angel wing. The hilt became golden and encircled his hand, like a halo. The handle remained black and the chain which hung off the end transformed to an angel wing with a golden halo around it. Darryl gripped the blade and began wiping out the heartless.

"What's wrong? You gonna cry?" Darryl stated as the heartless burst and floated up into the sky.

Excellent...proceed up the stairs... The voice stated. Darryl looked and saw crystal stairs which spiraled up to another platform. The stairs seemed to float in the middle of the darkness. Darryl gripped his keyblade.

"This weapon...this keyblade...my power...the angel's song." Darryl muttered the name of his keyblade, while running up the stairs. As he proceded up the stairs, heartless emerged from the ground in order to hault his ascent. "Out of my way!" Darryl shouted in fury as he slashed through the heartless, without slowing down his momentium. After reaching the top of the stairs, the voice spoke to him again.

Good. But you, warrior of light, have one more task to complete before exiting your dive into the heart. Fight for what you believe in, and dont let your self be forgotten. And as the voice finished these words, a creature of darkness arose from the shadows.

It was a pure black figure, with multiple tentacles which hung down like dreadlocks. The figure had to be atleast thirteen feet tall and on its back it possessed corroded angelic wings. "A heartless? It's diffrent than the rest." Darryl whispered to himself while preparing to fight.

Heartless come in various forms, in response to their strength. The voice spoke its soft words into Darryl's mind and heart.

"You pop up at the most random times. You need a name or something..." Darryl muttered before glancing out the corner of his eye to see the heartless taking his right side. Darryl spun around, only to be met with a powerful kick in the stomach which sent him flying through the darkness. He felt himself stop and suddenly felt pressure against his entire body. The heartless had caught Darryl and began squeezing him. _"Cold..like emptyness...is this what true darkness feels like?" _Darryl thought to himself while gasping for air.

Use the reaction techniques. Focus on the heartless' key weaknesses and use them to your advantage! The voice boomed in his head. Darryl suddenly pushed both his hands out, slowly opening the heartless' hands. Eventually, they opened all the way and Darryl ran up the heartless' arm.

"Reverse Crush!" Darryl cried, as the name of the reaction technique he used appeared in his mind. Darryl hopped off the heartless' nose and slammed down into it's head. As the creature of darkness fell to the floor, Darryl hopped off and began hacking away at it's head. The heartless jumped up and flew into the air. Suddenly it came soaring down toward Darryl. "Reaction command..." Darryl began, never taking his eyes off the heartless. As it approached Darryl, mere inches away, Darryl completed his sentence. "...Pirecing sky!" He finished, diving in the air with his angel's song keyblade extended. It slashed through the heartless and split its body into two. "Good night, you gonna cry?" Darryl stated in triumph.

Excellent. Your about to be thrown into a life of twist and turns. You are the weilder of the keyblade, the one who fights in order to protect. Save the worlds, for they all depend on you. The omnipresent voice told Darryl. Now step through the door, and into the new journey. The voice stated, as a door appeared at the end of the platform Darryl was standing on.

He walked toward it and touched it slowly, hesistant. "This is the most meaningful thing I've done in the entire fifteen years in my life. This keyblade, gives me the power to protect. I know what I must do. I will not give up the right to live. I will help protect this world." Darryl said with strong convictions as he pushed the door open and entered it. What lied beyond that door was not the world he had come to know, but a completly new world. "Where..." Darryl began while walking up to a giant clock tower. He touched it and words seemed to surge through his mind, so quickly it actually hurt. Upon letting go of the clock tower, breathing heavily, he could only whisper the words, "Twilight town."


	2. Demonic malice

_**Chapter 2: Demonic Malice**_

"I had a really good time tonight." A girl stated as she walked beside a boy along a beach. It was dark outside and the figures seemed slightly as though they were simply shadows, walking next to eachother. The boy, slightly skinny and bispectaled. His black hair was cut extremly low and his dark brown eyes peered at the girl walking next to him through his glasses. His skin was a shade darker than Darryl's.

"Me too." He answered.

"HEY! BACK OFF MY GIRL!" A voiced boomed. The boy turned to see a muscular built man.

"Who is that?" The boy asked the girl.

"Um...yeah..thats my boyfriend..." She muttered.

"...You told me you didn't have a boyfriend..." He pointed out.

"See what had happened was.." She began before the man pounded his fist against the sand.

"I'm going to break your face!" The man shouted.

"This guy is like twenty, why do you date him?!" The boy questioned.

"Name!" The man continued shouting.

"What?" The boy questioned.

"NAME! Whats your name, boy!" The man shouted.

"Thomas. Now listen, I don't want any trouble. I don't pay hospital bills after all." Thomas declared, much to the man's anger.

He swung his fist and Thomas ducked. Suddenly, time stopped, and Thomas suddenly fell into a dark ocean of solitude.

"Darkness...So much...darkness...Well thats just fine with me. Even if I am consumed by the darkness, as long as I can still protect the ones I love, I'll gladly drown myself in this power." Thomas thought as he drifted downward, deep into the sea.

You have been chosen for a greater purpose. You have been consumed with darkness, but you have the strength to control it The omnipresent voice said. His hair grew longer and unkempt. It grew the most in the front and matted itself down. He had multiple bangs in his face, and his black hair turned brown. Thomas opened his now crimson eyes and removed his glasses, letting them flow into the dark water. He also gained a black vest with a crimson slash on it, and wore it opened up with nothing underneath. He also wore black jeans with crimson symbols on the right pant leg. His shoes were mostly crimson with streaks of white.He landed on his feet with a platform under him. It held an image of a boy with silverish long hair on stainless glass. Suddenly creatures made of pure darkness arose.

"What are those things?" Thomas questioned rather loudly.

Heartless.Creatures who have been born from those who had lost their hearts to the darkness. You cannot win against them with normal blows. But fear not. You simply have to trust in your own power The voice stated as Thomas heart began emitting a dark aura. A key shapped sword appeared from that aura. Its blade was black and its hilt was Red. Its handle was also black and it had a broken black chain. Keyblade. The voice simply stated. These words echoed in Thomas heart as he grabbed hold of the keyblade. Its formed changed at that moment. It took the apperance of a huge demonic wing. It was corroded, with multiple holes in the middle of it. Its wing was black and spiked and lacked a hilt. The handle was crimson and the black keychain appeared like a spiked wing.

"The demonic malice. This is what I name it. And now, heartless. Time for you to fade back into everlasting darkness." Thomas said with a slight chuckle as he began wiping out the heartless. "Is that all you got?" Thomas questioned as the last heartless fadded into darkness. He chuckled slightly. "Come on, I'll take your best shot." He continued. After turning slightly to the left he saw a set of crystal sprial stairs. "Whatever." Thomas muttered while walking up the steps, his hand still gripped firmly on his keyblade. A couple of heartless appeared. Thomas muttered a sigh of annoyance and destroyed each of them effortlessly. Finnally, Thomas got to the top platform.

You have one last ta- The voice began before Thomas cut it off.

"Yeah yeah, one last battle. Come on, this is starting to bore me." Suddenly a white creature rose from the darkness. It was twice Thomas' height and it's body had multiple spikes. "Woah, time out. What is that?" Thomas questioned. "Voice lady? Hello? Come on, I'm sorry for cutting you off. Please, answer!" He shouted.

So now we want my advice you say. Well that, my friend, is a nobody. When a heartless is formed by a strong person, the body it leaves behind forms a nobody. It is constantly searching for its heart. The voice said to Thomas.

"Nobody, searching for heart, born from heartless, gotcha." Thomas quickly said, grasping his demonic malice keyblade and jumping.

Use reaction techniques! The voice called out. The nobody punched at Thomas.

"Reaction command...wrist split." Thomas calmly said as he ducked the punch and put the Demonic Malice into the Nobody's wrist. "Hand desctruction!" He finished as he took his keyblade and sliced the nobody's hand off. The heartless took its other arm and cocked it back for a blow. "Reaction command...Self shielding!" Thomas cried as his keyblade pierced the nobody's severed hand and blocked the blow. He then began slicing from the nobody's legs to lower him. Eventually, Thomas sliced off the nobody's head and finished the fight.

Excellent...now through the..hey! The voice tried to say before Thomas pushed open a door which had appeared on the platform. On the other side of the door, he arrived in an area with a huge clock tower. He walked over and placed his hand on it.

"Twilight town." He silently moved his lips to form the words, before noticing a boy standing next to him.


	3. The new friends

_**Chapter 3: The new friends**_

Thomas and Darryl saw each other and engaged in awkward staring and silence, before looking away from each other. Suddenly, a heartless emerged from the ground, next to Thomas. "Look out!" Darryl shouted, pulling out his angel's song and quickly slashing the heartless. He stood in that pose. "You've got to be careful, guy. You never kno-" Darryl began before noticing a puff of dark smoke next to his face. Thomas stood, holding his demonic malice's keyblade.

"You were saying?" Thomas said in a cocky tone.

"You have a keyblade too?" Darryl questioned while looking at the Demonic malice.

"Yeah, just got it. So this place is called twilight town...was a voice talking to you when you got your keyblade?" Thomas questioned.

"Yeah...why?" Darryl replied.

"It hates me..." Thomas muttered, causing Darryl to chuckle.

"I'm Darryl, by the way." He said, extending his hand.

"And I'm Thomas." He stated, shaking his hand.

"This keyblade is the most valuable thing I've gotten in the entire fifteen years of my life." Darryl pointed out.

"So I'm a year older than you. That's pretty cool." Thomas said, as the two walk around the clock tower.

"So I assume we know about the same amount as far as this new world goes." Darryl muttered before being approached by a man.

"Greetings, wielders of the key." The man spoke in a soft tone.

"Don't play us for fools. What do you want?" Thomas questioned.

"Quick to the point aren't you?" Darryl noticed, his eyes narrowing on the man.

"What do I want? Simple. Your friendship. Your weapons." The man said with a chuckle. He had a purple mask on along with all purple clothing. After Thomas realized this, he laughed.

"What's up with the clothing choice?" He questioned, in a taunting way.

"At least I won't freeze when the snow comes. Put a shirt on, idiot." The man replied. Thomas gave him a cold glare.

"He's got a point. Now who are you?" Darryl retorted, not taking his eyes off the man.

"My name is Kane. Now you can either give me your weapons by choice, or I'll take them by choice." Kane said, pulling out a pair of Sais. He twirled them in between his fingers before gripping them firmly in a fighting pose.

"Just one question. You gonna cry when you lose?" Darryl taunted, pulling out his angel's song keyblade. He bent his knees slightly and held his keyblade at waist level, with the point sticking out behind him. He then twisted his body slightly.

"He won't have a chance to cry." Thomas said as he pulled out his demonic malice keyblade. He gripped it with one hand and held it in front of him.

"Interesting." Kane simply mentioned as he charged the duo. Darryl waited for Kane to swing his left sai at him, in which he ducked it and unleashed at 20 hit combo. Kane slid slightly backwards and Thomas appeared next to him. He brought his keyblade down. Kane side stepped, barely missing the keyblade. However, the force that Thomas brought the blade down with was enough for him to crack the ground, releasing rouge shards of the earth, which hit Kane. While Kane was off balanced, Darryl ran behind him and unleashed another 20 hit combo, at which Thomas swung his keyblade and it collided hard against Kane. He flew backwards and slid across the ground.

"You live up to your name as chosen ones. But now..." Kane began, twirling his Sais before gripping them tightly. He put the two together and a blast of water shot out. Darryl used his speed to rapidly approach, shifting between both sides of the water. Thomas simply used one clean slice to cut the water blast in two. When Darryl attempted to swing however, he was struck in the back by a substance that felt as sharp as a blade, and yet as hot as fire. He looked up to see Kane, grinning.

"I also have lightning powers; did I neglect to say that?" He taunted while attempting to slice Darryl, who bent backwards to dodge the blow. "Then I'll just pierce you!" He stated while making stabbing motions at Darryl. Using his upper body only, Darryl began dodging all of the blows, even when Kane used both Sais. Suddenly, Kane received a tap on the shoulder. When he turned around he met a keyblade to the face.

"I don't like being ignored, fool." Thomas muttered as Kane soared in the air, and hit the ground.

"Thanks. Let's end this, together." Darryl said with a grin.

"Interesting...yes, lets." He said while standing next to Darryl.

If you combine your powers together, you can use a limit. A limit is a joint attack between two or more people. The voice suddenly informed them.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go!" Darryl yelled as his body was surrounded with an aura of light. Thomas simply nodded as his body was surrounded with an aura of darkness.

"Limit: Opposite Alliance!" Darryl and Thomas shouted in unison. Darryl ran behind Kane, while Thomas approached from the front. Together they each did a 9 hit combo. Darryl finished his with a low spinning swing, while Thomas Did a rising slash, creating a 20 hit combo in total.

"Together." Thomas stated as they began the next faze of their attack. They stood back to back with Darryl facing Kane.

"Angelic Aura!" Darryl shouted, shooting out blast of light which took the shape of angels. The two then switched, putting Thomas in front.

"Demonic Aura!" Thomas shouted as he shot out blast of darkness which took the shape of demons. The two repeated this process for a second time.

"You gonna cry?" Darryl stated as he began faze three of their attack. "Redemption!" Darryl shouted as he jumped in the air and slammed down on Kane, creating a pillar of light.

"Wrath!" Thomas shouted as he threw his keyblade, which circled and attacked Kane from all angles before returning. The two repeated this process again.

"This is..." Thomas began while they entered faze four. He and Darryl stuck their keyblades into the ground and it formed a triangle, entrapping Kane.

"...The end!" Darryl finished as a pillar of light rose from the triangle, attacking Kane. It fell back into the ground, and turned into darkness upon impact which destroyed Kane.

"Fade back into Darkness." Thomas muttered as Darryl and he picked up their keyblades.

"Goodnight." Darryl muttered as the two stood back to back.

"That was easy." Thomas pointed out before suddenly falling to the ground. Darryl fell to the ground as well, the two breathing heavily.

"That limit, it takes a lot out of us. We need more strength before we try that again." Darryl muttered between breaths. The two continued to kneel on the ground to catch their breath.


	4. Beheaded Dragon

_**Chapter 4: Beheaded Dragon**_

A boy swung his keyblade which cut the heartless in half, and caused it to vanish into darkness. He looked up to still see a ton of heartless left. "Crap, my beheaded dragon keyblade alone can't stop all those heartless." The boy stated while holding his keyblade.

It's hilt was a yellow dragon which appeared to be biting the blade to keep them together. The blade was long and spiked on both sides, as though it was a dragon's green tail. Its keychain was also green, and shaped like a dragon's claw.

The boy looked up at the mountain of heartless, his crimson red hair flowing freely across his face as a gust of wind blew past. His hair then fell back into place. The majority of his hair hung down as bangs on both sides of his head, covering his ears and just barely covering part of his cheeks. He also had two thin strips of hair, each in one of his eyes and ending at his chin. The rest of his hair was pulled into a pony tail, which was about shoulder length. He was wearing a black vest with a high collar, with a green short sleeved shirt underneath. He also had black pants on with matching shoes. On his right arm was a green band.

The boy sighed, his emerald eyes shinning. "I've got no choice. I've got to go into another world and find out the cause of the recent outbreak of heartless." He stated, walking off. The boy arrived at a base of a tree, and walked behind it. "I hate having to hide my ability to use a keyblade. Hopefully I can find others." He stated, using his keyblade to open a darkness-induced portal. He walked inside, as it faded in a puff of smoke behind him. When the boy came out the other end of the portal, he saw two others panting on the ground, holding keyblades.

"Another keyblade wielder." Darryl whispered to Thomas.

"Yeah, I know." He responded as the boy walked up to him.

"Ah! More keyblade wielders! My name is Nick, and I'm sixteen years old. Nice to meet ya! This is my keyblade, the beheaded dragon. I picked the name because it sounded sexy." Nick stated, chuckling. Darryl and Thomas joined in on Nick's chuckling.

"My names Darryl, I'm fifteen, and my keyblade is the angel's song." Darryl stated, extending his hand.

"And I'm sixteen as well. My keyblade is the Demonic Malice. And I'm Thomas by the way." Thomas said, slowly rising to his feet. A man appeared, causing the three keyblade wielders to turn. It was another man in purple.

"Greetings. My name is Drake." The man began, before being cut off by Nick.

"So, another member of the Neo Organization. Or should I say another one of their flunkies." He stated as his emerald eyes looked Drake up and down.

"What? Nick, you know of them?!" Darryl questioned.

"Huh? Oh...I guess I know a lot more about you. I've had my keyblade for two years now. Guess I've got some seniority on you guys." Nick said with a grin. He then put his keyblade behind his back, with one hand on his keyblade. He held it as though there was a sheath on his back.

"Interesting stance..." Drake stated, pulling out a bayonet. Darryl and Thomas took their stance, both still breathing hard. Nick ran at Drake first, feinting left and swinging right, confusing drake and earning him a slash on his stomach. Darryl suddenly appeared and unleashed multiple slashes on his chest. Thomas then appeared behind Drake, unleashing a powerful slash on his back.

"Hm...I suggest we beat the crap out of him while he's on the ground." Nick said to Darryl and Thomas.

"I like that suggestion." Thomas said with a grin, as they watched Drake hit the floor. Nick and Thomas then proceeded to pound Drake until there wasn't much left of his body.

"Overkill much?" Darryl questioned. Nick sighed a little.

"All is fair in love and war. Now I'm going to join you two in the fight against the heartless. You two seem tired anyway." Nick stated, as the three stood around the clock tower, talking.


	5. Flame's howl

_**Chapter 5: Flames howl**_

A wolf's howl echoed through the night. "Yes, I can hear you." A girl stated in slight annoyance. She walked over to it, rubbing its head gently. She then kneeled down and looked at its leg. "It hurts still, doesn't it?" She asked, rhetorically. After this, she went inside her pocket and pulled out a pack of bandages. After looking carefully at its leg, she wrapped it up. "There, better? Now I need to sleep so shh." She said, walking back to her bed and laying in it. About five minutes after lying down, she heard a loud crash and awoke. She ran out and opened her door, seeing a sea of darkness. In it, the strange creatures of darkness, known as heartless appeared. "What are those things?" The girl shouted. "Nightshadow! Go get them!" The girl called out as the creatures approached her. The wolf she was caring for earlier managed to find its way out. Upon closer examination, it was limping. _"I forgot about the fact that she's injured..." _She thought to herself. Suddenly, the creatures of darkness lunged at the girl, and all went black. At the next instant, the girl was flowing through a river of sorrow. "Darkness...so much darkness. It's not a problem for me. The darkness suits me just fine, at least until I find my own light." The girl muttered as she faded in the sea of darkness.

Wolfie...you have been chosen. The calm voice said.

"How do you know my name? Who...or what are you?" Wolfie questioned the voice she heard.

You are destined for greater things. You will not die yet. Dive deep into your heart. Gain your own power. And experience...your awakening. The calming voice told Wolfie.

At this point, Wolfie's shoulder length lavender hair gained multiple bangs. These bangs turned a crimson red color. Her eyes also turned crimson. Her clothing was fairly simple, a gray shirt with black pants. There was a metal chain on the right side of her body, linked from two belt clips. She also wore a necklace with a wolf's head on it. Her shoes were mostly gray with streaks of black and crimson in them.

Finally, Wolfie landed on a platform of stained glass. On the platform was a picture of a girl with red hair. "Ok...she looks like a little school girl. I don't like school girls." Wolfie muttered after looking down at the stained glass. Suddenly the same creatures of darkness arose. "Those again? And they are..." Wolfie muttered.

Heartless. You shall be granted a marvelous weapon to fight them. The instant the voice said this; her heart began emitting slight flames. And from those flames, a keyblade was born. Its blade was crimson and its hilt was orange. It also had a crimson, broken chain. This is the kingdom keyblade form, and is the basic form for all keyblades. The broken chain represents that it is incomplete. Use your own power to complete it. Grasp it and give it your power. The voice spoke softly to Wolfie. She didn't respond, but simply grabbed hold of it.

At that instant, the hilt changed into a formed a flame shape, orange in color. The blade also grew wild and out of control, with multiple points on its sides, as though it was a flame. Its handle was red to match its blade and key chain. On the tip of the chain was an orange flame. "The flame's howl keyblade has a nice touch." She said, grinning. She then proceeded to wipe out the heartless, and continued up the stairs of stainless glass. After wiping out the heartless on the stairs, she reached a second platform.

There is one more you must defeat, before you get out of this place. How well will you fear when your opponent is a reflection of yourself? The voice stated as a giant heartless in the shape of a wolf appeared. Its feet glowed with flames.

"That's it? Pft, easy." Wolfie muttered as the wolf heartless brought one of its paws up and dropped it down on Wolfie. Or at least, attempted to. With the dust settled from the impact, Wolfie was standing next to it.

Reaction commands...use them. The voice stated.

"Demanding aren't we?" Wolfie muttered before gripping her Flame's howl keyblade. "Reaction command...extinguish." Wolfie calmly stated, slashing her keyblade with full force. The resulting wind blew out the fire. "And now, let's end this." Wolfie muttered. She ran up the wolf's leg, and eventually got to the top of its head. She finally took the blade and pierced its head. The wolf faded back into darkness, and Wolfie slowly fell to the ground and landed on her feet. She looked up and saw a door, and walked through without hesitation. When she walked through the other side of the door, she was right next to Thomas, Darryl, and Nick. The three boys looked at Wolfie, as she stared back.

"Awkward..." Thomas muttered, breaking the silence. Darryl looked down at Wolfie's hand, seeing the keyblade it held.

"Oh! Another keyblade bearer! Hi, I'm Darryl! Join our group!" Darryl said, extending his hand. Wolfie simply looked at it and turned away.

"My name is Wolfie. You might as well forget it though. You won't be seeing me again. Like I need you guys to slow me down." Wolfie muttered.

"All the easier to pick you apart." Came a scratchy voice, causing the four to turn in its direction. There stood another solider of the Neo Organization.

"I can handle myself." Wolfie stated as she turned.

"Don't be such a loner. We're connected by the keys." Darryl stated, getting into a fighting pose.

"I'm Thomas by the way. And relax; let's just destroy this guy's life and then maybe we can get to know each other a little better." Thomas said, pulling out his keyblade and getting into his stance.

"If that was an attempt to hit on me, I'm going to make you regret that after this guy is killed." Wolfie muttered as she took her keyblade in her right hand and pointed it at the man. Her left hand was slightly bent, open so it could quickly grab the hilt if necessary.

"I think you should take that back Thomas." Nick stated. "I'm Nick." He added on, while taking his fighting pose. Darryl charged first, using his speed to get behind the man and rapidly attack. The man spun to the left to escape, and was almost hit with Thomas' powerful swing. However, at the last moment he jumped backwards.

"Ok, let's play." The man stated, pulling out a set of daggers. "I stake my name of Marco on the fact that you won't harm me." Marco said with a sense of enjoyment in his voice.

"So I guess that means you don't have a name." Wolfie replied, walking up to Marco without losing her stance. "Pierce through him, Flame's howl." Wolfie calmly whispered as she stabbed Marco through the stomach with her keyblade. However, much to the other's shock, Marco wasn't hurt.

"This guy must be a masochist or something. Say, Wolfie, let's use a limit." Nick suggested, earning him a look of confusion from Wolfie.

"First off, I don't know what that is. And second off, I don't need your help. I can do things on my own." She said, walking toward Marco and piercing him once again.

"My turn." He retorted, shooting out a ball of darkness at Wolfie. She flew back and slid on the ground.

"Hey, are you ok?" Darryl questioned, running to her side.

"Hey, move." Wolfie responded as a blast of darkness flew at Darryl. It collided, but strangely did minimum damage.

"Wha?" Darryl uttered in confusion.

"You must be of the light attribute. Every being with a strong enough magic level has a main attribute. Darryl's is light, meaning Darkness doesn't affect him as much, but faded attribute crushes him. Thomas is most likely Darkness attribute. Meaning he crushes faded attribute, but does nothing against light attribute. I am faded attribute, meaning I crush light attribute, but am crushed by darkness attribute. Wolfie is fire attribute, meaning she crushes ice attribute and is crushed by water attribute. See?" Nick pointed out. "And since Wolfie doesn't know, a limit is a joint attack between two allies. So let's do one!" Nick once again suggested.

"I SAID I DON'T NEED ANYONE'S HELP!" Wolfie screamed, pushing Darryl away from her and charging once again. A blast of Darkness was shot at Wolfie, only to hit Darryl since he ran in front of her.

"What is wrong with you? Do you think accepting help, being friends, or helping someone else is a sign of weakness or something? It's ok to have friends; we won't take advantage of you or anything." He said. Nick then walked up next to Wolfie.

"Just try it. I mean after all, no one wants to be alone right?" Nick said, smiling widely.

"...Fine. Let's try this timit thing." She muttered.

"That's limit." Nick corrected her, as the two stood next to each other.

"Whatever." She muttered. The two began to speak in unison.

"Limit: Dragonic roar!" They shouted as Nick charged. He slashed twice at Marco's stomach. He then did a rising slash, sending him flying. Wolfie appeared on his back as he soared through the air and grabbed his head. She then pierced his back with her keyblade. As he fell to the ground. However, instead of hitting the floor, Nick was below him. He held up his Beheaded Dragon keyblade and spun it in a circle, rapidly. "Dragon...ROAR!" Nick shouted as he spun his keyblade in a circle. Marco collided with it, being hit multiple times. The air was filled with the sounds of a dragon's roar.

"Crash and burn." Wolfie muttered as she came flying with her Flame's howl keyblade. It began emitting fire as she stuck her keyblade out. It went between his legs and all the way up, splitting him in two. The two parts of his body then burst into flames. The two fell to the ground, tired. "Fine, I'll join you guys. Don't expect me to be all buddy-buddy though." Wolfie said in a voice of annoyance. "Oh and Thomas..." She began before getting up, walking next to him, and punching him hard in the stomach. "Don't flirt with me again." She muttered.

"...Got it..." Thomas said, coughing up a small amount of blood.


	6. Frozen Maiden

_**Chapter 6: Frozen Maiden**_

The sound of a Camera could be heard echoing. There stood a young woman with a camera pointed at beautiful sunset. "That was a good picture. I'm sure to get some major money for this." The woman stated. She snapped a couple other photographs before walking away. After a short walk she arrived at a rather large building.

"Oh! Good afternoon Kat. Got some new photos to submit?" A young woman questioned with a smile.

"Why yes. In fact, I do." Kat answered with a smile, putting the photos on the table. The young woman, apparently a secretary, cycled through the pictures with a smile.

"These photos are beautiful! You seem to be able to capture the emotion of even inanimate objects!" The secretary said, still cycling through the photos.

"Thanks. So can I get any money for them?" Kat questioned.

"Of course! Here's the usual price." The secretary responded, handing Kat a decent amount of money. Kat smiled and bided her farewell, walking out the door.

"I'm going to eat good tonight!" Kat proclaimed, before coming face to face with a shadowy creature. "Well aren't you strange." Kat stated as she slightly tilted her head and stared at the creature. She then pulled out her camera, trying to take a quick picture. After snapping the picture she smiled. "This thing is actually kind of cute." She stated, getting closer to it. The creature lashed out its arm, causing Kat to spin to the right and strike its head with a backhand slap. "Well now I take that back." Kat muttered before turning to her side and noticing a group of heartless. "And where did you things come from?" Kat shouted. They lunged for Kat, and all went silent.

"Fading...fading...into darkness..." Kat said, her voice seemingly echoing.

Greetings Kat. You have been chosen to help with the fight against the heartless. Dive deep into your own heart. Search it well; fore it holds your power. Be strong. And awaken. The omnipresent voice stated as Kat flowed through the sea of darkness. Her light brown hair grew multiple bangs, and went down to the middle of her back. She then opened her Diamond icy gray eyes. She had navy blue jeans on with a blood red short-sleeved shirt. Underneath her blood red shirt, she wore a long sleeved gray shirt. Her shoes were mostly gray with navy blue designs on them. Her jeans had streaks of icy blue, and her shirt had an icy blue design on the middle of it. She landed on a platform of stained glass. The image on that platform was a picture of a short figure, which appeared to be a mouse. It held a keyblade in its hand. "Wow, that's pretty." Kat stated as she looked at the stained glass. She put her digital Camera in a small, icy blue backpack. Suddenly, heartless arose, preparing to attack.

Those are heartless. The voice informed Kat.

"Where are you anyway?" Kat questioned the heavens, to receive no reply.

Your power can defeat them. That is why you were chosen. You were destined to fight. The omnipresent voice stated. At this point, Kat's heart seemed to freeze over. The ice shattered, and formed a kingdom keyblade. Its blade was clear and its hilt was light blue. Its chain was also clear and broken.

"I'm not afraid to fight." Kat muttered, grabbing the keyblade. Its form transformed as a result of her power. It grew slightly shorter and it appeared to be a normal blade. On its blade, transparent ice encircled it. Instead of a hilt, there was an abnormally long blue ribbon. It hung from the hilt and was much longer than the actual keyblade. The handle was transparent, and apparently made of ice. The key chain was also transparent with a light blue camera shaped pendent on it. With her keyblade, she wiped out the heartless who were attacking her.

"Frozen Maiden..." was what Kat uttered, as the name of her weapon. She looked over to a set of stained glass steps. She proceeded up them, wiping out any heartless which stood in her way. When she reached the steps she was surrounded with a group of heartless. "That's all you've got for me? I'll finish this quickly." Kat muttered as she charged the heartless. A heartless lunged at Kat. She simply jumped, piercing the heartless' head with her Frozen Maiden keyblade. She landed and spun in a circle with her blade extended, destroying a few heartless who charged. However, it seemed as though every time she destroyed a heartless, two more grew in its place. "Let's see you get up from this!" Kat cried as she pierced the platform of stainless glass. The platform slowly cracked before completely shattering. As pieces of the platform floated next to her, Kat used them to ascend higher, after spotting a mysterious door. She passed through it, and found herself next to a group of people. "Um...Hi?" Kat muttered. Darryl and Thomas turned.

"Hey yourself." Darryl said before glancing at the keyblade in her hand.

"Another keyblade wielder! Hi, I'm Darryl!" Darryl stated, happily shaking her hand.

"I'm Thomas." Thomas stated, still holding his stomach from the previous blow by Wolfie. "

And I'm Nick!" Nick proudly exclaimed

. "Good, at least I'm not the only girl in this group of idiotic men. I'm Wolfie." Wolfie stated as she approached Kat.

"My name is Kat... what kinda name is Wolfie anyway?" Kat questioned.

"You're one to talk, what kind of name is Kat?" Wolfie retorted.

"Good point." Kat said with a slight smile. Wolfie and Kat then looked at each other, nodded, and made a silent agreement of friendship.

"You know what I noticed...you two are short." Nick pointed out, earning a punch from both Kat and Wolfie.

"I'm not even going to try and hit on her after seeing that..." Thomas muttered, backing away from both Kat and Wolfie. The group joined in on a little laughter, and proceeded to exchange small talk.


End file.
